Once Upon an Era
by xPupil
Summary: [AU] In a time of inequality and change, two people will find themselves throwing away what they have been taught -- never fall in love with the enemy. IK


**Once Upon an Era**

Kagome Higurashi had quietly nestled herself below the cherry blossom tree, which was in full bloom due to the changing seasons. Spring had passed and summer had begun to take its position. The yard was lush with plants, fresh green grass, and trees. Although it was not a grand garden, Kagome loved what it did offer her—escape. She sighed as she lowered her head, her hair ornaments creating a rainbow affect amongst the grass, due to the gleam of the gold and diamonds.

"Lady Kagome!" she heard one of the servants call, as her eyes suddenly grew wide, yet had only enough energy to turn her head; she spoke not one word. She heard the maid's foot steps quicken as she suddenly caught view of her. The maid sighed as she made her way down the steps and onto the lawn.

"Lady Kagome," Sango, the maid, sighed, as she sat down momentarily beside her friend, "Why must you be so difficult? Mistress Kaede has told you several times not to sit on the grass while in your kimono," she said, as she gazed adoringly at Kagome's kimono.

The kimono, a beautiful silk golden yellow, was traced with patterns of delicate small flower petals. The petals, in a pale pink and aquamarine green, trailed along the back and also at her sides, although the very top of her kimono showed no pattern, only the bright hue of yellow. Underneath the golden yellow, however, was a bold orange, which could be seen only slightly. Her sash, which was placed around her torso, was also an exuberant orange. Her hair, however, was another story. It was placed perfectly atop her head, shaped into a lovely round shape, with the back slightly shaped differently, her hair ornaments shining brightly from where they were placed.

"Kagome, you must be one of the most lovely geisha Japan has ever seen," Sango cried in pride, as she stared at Kagome's get up, "If only I were so lucky to be more than a servant," she said, as she tugged on the grass, ripping small mounds out.

Kagome laughed, as she slightly elbowed her friend, passing her a playful smile, "You'll have your chance. Kaede is just worried about finances, that's all," she said, smiling, "And we all know that Kikyou is the loveliest geisha,"

Sango rolled her eyes, dismissing her friends' comment as she sat up, yawning, and offered Kagome a hand, "Always the finances," she said, as Kagome took her hand, ungracefully standing up, "You should work on that poise of yours," Sango said, as she followed Kagome back inside the shrine.

"I always have to work on something," Kagome said, as she grinned at Sango, motioning the maid to walk _beside_ her instead of _behind_ her. Usually, if Kagome were to do so in front of Kaede, she would be scolded. However, Kaede was no where to be seen.

"You're lucky Kaede has such patience," Sango said, as she walked beside her friend.

"I still hold onto my thought that you would make a much better geisha," Kagome said, as they made their way upstairs, toward Lady Kaede's room, "Is she in a good mood?"

Sango thought for a moment, and paused momentarily a few doors away from Lady Kaede's room, "Kind of. She's all right, but don't try to upset her—good luck," she said, as she bid her friend farewell, touching her arm slightly. Kagome smiled in return, as she made her way toward her mistress' door.

Stopping before she knocked on the door and taking a breath, Kagome looked worriedly at the door before her. Finally, after a moment or so, she knocked on the door and heard Kaede's reply.

"Come in, child,"

Kagome sighed thankfully, as she looked up toward the ceiling and slid the door open, taking her shoes off before she walked onto the white carpet, which Kaede's room exhibited. Kaede was sitting on one of the many mats she owned, and had been looking through her finance books. Making a motion for Kagome to sit beside her, Kagome quickly obliged and made her way toward the mat, placing herself across from Kaede.

"How are you, ma'am?" Kagome asked, as she smiled softly towards the old woman.

Kaede looked up at Kagome, observed her face and let out a small sneer, her eyes slightly cold, "How would ye expect me to be? I'm old, tired, and…" Kaede said, as she shut the books, "in threat of losing the only geisha house, which my mother built, because my only geisha is a hard headed, clumsy girl," she spat bitterly, as she rubbed her temples.

Kagome's face grew hot, although she was glad that her make up was able to cover up the anger which would have been evident on her face, "I'm sorry, ma'am," Kagome said, as she lowered her head, although all she heard was Kaede's groan.

"What will I do with you, child?" Kaede said, as she looked toward Kagome, "Perhaps it would be of much more service to me to have you work as a servant," Kaede said.

"I wouldn't mind, ma'am, but… wouldn't it put to waste the education you paid to have me become a geisha?" Kagome quizzed, knowing that Kaede would never put money to waste.

Kaede nodded, "I'm not sure what I will do," she merely said.

"I know someone who would like to become a geisha," Kagome said, "And who would not ask for wages,"

This, Kagome knew, would catch Kaede's attention, "And who would this young girl be? If I may presume she is young…"

Kagome quickly nodded, "The servant, Sango,"

"Sango? But she is one of my maids! I need her to work the grounds for me," Kaede said, as she rested her head in her hands.

"She is willing to work as a geisha for free, Kaede, and, if you should ever need her services as a servant, she is ready and willing—wages are unnecessary. After all, you do still have Yoko and Hatsumi," Kagome mused, "It would be one less person to have to pay for,"

Kaede nodded her head slightly, yet still had her doubts, "And what of her training? The girl is a mere servant,"

"Sango accompanied me while I was at my training and picked up all the necessary skills needed," Kagome said, "I could help her with a few things if she would need it,"

"No," Kaede quickly said, "If the girl will need help, she will come to me," Kaede said, "We needn't not the help of such a clumsy girl such as yourself," she spat, as she stood up, and slowly walked toward her bed, "You're dismissed, Kagome—tonight you shall be needed at Okama's Teahouse," she said, as Kagome merely bowed her head, a smile tugging at her lips as she left her mistress' bedroom.

* * *

Inuyasha took off his camouflage cap as he walked off of the ship, viewing the country for the first time. The dock where they had landed was completely empty, with the exception of boxes of cargo and other soldiers walking around the place, helping load boxes onto trucks, which would be taken to the base. It was a fairly humid day and Inuyasha was merely excited to be somewhere new. He had been placed in Okinawa before, however, a few years before. That was when he had met her.

"Hey, old comer," he heard a familiar voice say, as he turned around to meet his long time friend, Miroku. A grin instantly appeared on both men's faces, glad to be among a familiar face.

"Monk," Inuyasha merely said, as they shook hands, Inuyasha staring down his old friend, "I never thought I'd see a monk in army clothing," he said, as the two crossed their arms and viewed the scene before them.

"Yeah, well, I figured I'd serve my time. After all, a man does need his money," Miroku said, as he quickly received a glance from his friend.

"No pride for your country?" Inuyasha pressed, as the two made their way toward the cargo, each picking up a separate crate, making their way toward the trucks, as their muscles bulged due to the amount of weight stressed against their arms.

"Damn, what are in these things?" Miroku asked, as he heaved one of the crates upon the truck, wiping his hands off on his camouflage pants, "No pride," Miroku said, as the two men chuckled slightly, Inuyasha shaking his head in disagreement as they made their way toward one of the trucks, which was full of soldiers and crates. The two found seats on the very end of the truck, holding onto the sides as to not fly off.

"That's wrong, man," Inuyasha said, as he shook his head, "In these crates," Inuyasha began, as he slapped one of the crates, "is what is going to save your ass when those Jap's come looking for you," he said, as he and Miroku both chuckled, the wind almost blowing off their caps. Inuyasha, however, took his off, allowing his silver hair to be blown in the humid wind, breathing in the scent of the country, while listening to the far away sound of the radio.

_I'm a travelin' man _

_I've made a lot of stops all over the world_

_And in every port I own the heart_

_Of at least one lovely girl_

It was one of the newest songs which had been released in the U.S, and luckily, the army supplied all of the records for the soldiers to listen to while they were away. The year was 1951 and everything seemed to be all right in the world. At least, all right in Inuyasha's world, except for the fact that he was missing something. Rather, someone. The girl he had met those many years ago on his first trip to Japan. Was she still waiting for him?

"Men," he suddenly heard someone cry out, as he quickly turned his attention toward the Major, who had been with them for quite some time, "Dinner will be ready in an hour or two—in the meantime, get to know the place you'll be calling home for awhile. If you're not doing that, don't be making a fool of yourself and of your country while here," the man said, "There's football going on in the backfield and card games all around. Enjoy your time, but like I said… don't make me look like a jack ass,"

The men all cheered as the Major walked away, allowing them to spend time as they'd like to pass it. Inuyasha and Miroku jumped off of the truck, viewing the base, which was now their current home. Soldiers from all around the states' were there—playing cards, listening to music, drinking, playing football, or taking naps. This is what Inuyasha enjoyed—lounging around. But what he enjoyed more, however, was battle.

"What do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked Miroku, as they walked inside one of the units, where the men's beds were all aligned in two rows across from each other. Inuyasha set his duffle bag down, as he sat down on his bed, and looked around. Miroku, on the other had, was ready to look for an adventure once his bags had nestled beside his bed.

"I think we should go for a cruise around town," Miroku said, as he smirked toward Inuyasha, "Get to meet the citizens of this great land," he said, as he stretched.

"Yeah, more like the women," Inuyasha said, as he quickly threw a glance in Miroku's direction, "You're such a perv," he said, as he tried to fight the need to sleep. The ship had been a crazy voyage, and although he enjoyed being on the sea for days, he enjoyed sleep even more. He didn't even bother to take off his boots as he put his arms underneath his head and lied down.

"Inuyasha?" he heard Miroku say, as he made a gruff sound, which sounded like "mmh".

"I think…I'm going to take a short nap," he heard Miroku say, as he began to fall asleep. The only the reply he could make was another small sound, for the next thing he knew, he was sound asleep and back into the past, with the only woman he could have ever dreamed of loving.

Flashes of memories, which he felt he could almost touch due to the fact that he felt so alive whenever he dreamt with her, were all too bittersweet. She had been very shy and closed up when it came to him, yet in the end they could not stop what they felt for one another. She, however, was much more level headed than he had ever been. Although she told him she couldn't love him because of _what_ she was, she promised she would wait for him. And when he returned, they would never separate again.

"_Promise me, Inuyasha,"_

_The wind slightly howled as he held onto her small figure, her arms clutched around his neck. He sighed as he breathed her in, knowing that in a matter of time they would part._

"_I promise. I'll come back for you and…"_

"_And I will promise that I will hold you in my heart, but until then I cannot allow myself to love you. Now please, Inuyasha… go!"_

It had seemingly been a mere five minutes when Inuyasha was startled to be awoken by Miroku, who had been pestering him for some minutes.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha said, as he sat up, rubbing his head, his hair a mess and perspiration slightly evident on his forehead.

"We've been sleeping for almost two hours. Dinner is already done and I figured you'd want to know," Miroku said, "The Major says that the night is free for us to roam, so we'd better hurry up and eat. We don't want to disappoint anyone," he said, a sly smile on his face.

Inuyasha merely shook his head, a small smirk on his face as he hesitantly got up out of the bed, "Dinner, eh? It's about damn time. I'm starving," he said, as the two exited the unit, making their way out into the humid yet breezy night, "Thanks for the heads up,"

"It's the least I could do,"

* * *

"Oh, Kagome, she did?" Sango said, shock and awe in her voice as she kept her hands clapped together, a bright smile on her face. Kagome nodded, a grin on her face as she viewed and observed Sango's figure.

Kagome placed a finger on her chin as she continued to circle around Sango, viewing every inch of her body, "I know the perfect kimono for you," she said, as a smile appeared on her face, as she made her way towards the door. Sliding it open, she yelled out, "Yoko, Hatsumi," before sliding it shut once more.

"Are we going somewhere, Kagome-san?" she asked, as she watched the two fellow maids make their appearance, bottles and strange, yet beautiful looking things in their hands. Kagome smiled at the two and motioned them to make their way toward Sango.

"We're going to Okama's Teahouse tonight, and I will be accompanying you, due to the fact that neither of us has an older sister _yet_," she said, a slight frown appearing on her face, "This will be your introduction into the geisha social life—do not mess it up by any means," Kagome warned.

Sango nodded, as Kagome took hold of a silver kimono, which held elaborate indigo patterns of leaves along the sides, very lower back, and top breast. The kimono was made of pure silk and fit Sango perfectly. The sash was a beautiful hue of violet, as well as the lower part of the kimono, which was a bold violet, although it could scarcely be seen.

Her hair style was different than that of Kagome's, due to the fact that Kagome was a senior geisha compared to Sango. Sango was, however, permitted to wear hair ornaments, which consisted of pure silver and small strings of diamonds.

Kagome carefully painted Sango's beautiful face with the necessary make up, hiding her true complexion with that of a white mask of powder. After doing so, she added the necessary charcoal liner around her top eyelids, and added a slight touch of violet color to her lips. She was beautiful.

"I believe you are ready to make your introduction into society," Kagome said, as she smiled adoringly at Sango, both girls quickly embracing one another. Kaede suddenly walked into the room and stopped abruptly when she witnessed the two girls.

"Ye both are _quite_ lovely," she said, as she stepped close to the girls and began to chant a small prayer, giving them her blessing as they made their way out of the shrine.

"Thank you," Kagome and Sango both chirped, as they walked out of the house and into the perfect, yet still, night.

_You went away  
Cause you said you couldn't love me  
I went away  
Cause all I do is love you_

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note:** How exiciting, it's my second fanfic. Anyway, this is a brief clarification on what a geisha is. 

**Gei-sha:** One of a class of professional women in Japan trained from girlhood in conversation, dancing, and singing in order to entertain professional or social gatherings of men.

**Please R&R** ;D


End file.
